Matthias Hildesheim
Matthias Hildesheim, is the main protagonists of Shikkaku Mon no Saikyou Kenja, in his first life he was born with the first mark which limited his ability to grow and so he reincarnated and in his second life gained the fourth mark! Just what he had wanted. Appearance In his past life, Matthias had black hair and golden eyes. As Matthias, his hair colour remains black while his eyes are purplish Personality Despite his advanced age, because of his anti-social lifestyle in his previous life Matthias still acts surprised or embarrassed sometimes. While not entirely emotionless Matthias did claim he only helps out the kingdom because he needs it to grow stronger. Synopsis Background He once was a powerful mage roughly 12,000 years ago; called the sage. He was born with the first mark and this prevented his ability to progress any further once he learned a certain set of magic. In this life, he was considered incredibly powerful but wanted to become even stronger conquering the universe, and so he reincarnated to achieve this goal. New Life After he woke up the sage realized he was no longer himself and was reincarnated as the third son of the Hildesheim family, throughout his youth memories from his past life resurfaced giving him the ability to quickly use magic he knew from his past life. At the age of 12, he left his father's territory to join the second royal academy in the capital. Abilities & Powers He himself mentioned that he lived for hundreds of years, knows 27 languages and travelled to countless kingdoms. the only mentioned language is the dragon language, which he speaks fluently. Magic His magic was seen as out of this world, he was stronger than everyone in his village at age 6, and probably most of the world by age 12. He has a massive amount of stamina and magical power and knows lost, extremely powerful spells. In his past life, Gaia could blow away multiple mountains or summon strong monsters while holding back. Swordsmanship His swordsmanship is also far superior to anyone else's in his village at age six and continued to progress slightly all the way to age 12 although he seems to already have completely mastered it. Relationships Family *Lake Hildesheim: Lake is Matthias' oldest brother. Matthias trust Lake, teaching him about magic to beat Vivgel and entrusting the Hildesheim family's future to him. *Vivgel Hildesheim: Vivgel is the second son of the Hildesheim family, Matthias dislikes Vivgel because of his arrogant behaviour. Friends/Love Interests *Ruri Arvento Roth: Ruri cares about Matty greatly, always rushing to his side whenever she is worried that he's hurt, like when he fought the demon in the tournament or when he defeated the fog demon and jump off Iris's back to get to him. It is also greatly hinted that she has a crush on Matty and maybe even in love with him since they first met. Ruri told Matty that she doesn't have a boyfriend or engaged to anyone which Matty mentally stated perfect showing he is also interested in her as well and even became angry at the First Academy principal who called her a monster and cast a hair removal spell on him. Matty has also been teaching her augmentation magic and stated she has great talent for it. *Alma Repsius: Alma loves to tease Matty and Ruri whenever there together she also respects and trust Matty a lot, it is also hinted at that she also has a crush on Matty but not much is known. Matty has also been teaching her how to better use her magic with her archery skills along with teaching her some spells for her bow and arrow. *Black Dragon Iris: Iris is a dragon that knows about Matthias's past when he was still Gaia and agreed with him to keep it secret that he was reincarnated to the rest of his party members. Matty originally thought of Iris as only a means of transportation but as his time with Iris grew he has been starting to care about her and her well being like when he shielded her from winged lizard dragon breath explosion, also Iris likes Matty more then she cares to say and also gets jealous whenever Matty and Ruri are holding hands or showing any affection for each other around her. Trivia *It is said that Matthias reached the 654th floor of a dungeon in his previous life as Gaia. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters